The present invention relates to a fluidic switching device particularly for use in chromatography. The device is particularly useful in gas chromatography for switching between first and second columns. In particular, the device can be used in place of the high speed diaphragm valve in two dimensional gas chromatography as described in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/067,378, filed Feb. 4, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,268, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.